Silver and Gold
by Abarero
Summary: They were certainly a unique pair, brought together by war and kept together by love and friendship. [A Dearka x Yzak 20 themes collection]
1. 15: Ocean

Author's Notes: More DeaYza (because I cannot resist…) This will be my collection of 20 DeaYza themes started on the livejournal community- deayza.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Sea Battles 

**Theme:** #15 – Ocean

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/General

**Characters/Pairings:** Dearka x Yzak. Some interaction with Athrun and Nicol.

**Author's Notes:** This is a WYDS (what you didn't see) segment of episode 28. It's basically what Dearka and Yzak are up to while Athrun and Nicol take the stroll by the shops in Orb. Yay for some fun on Onogoro Island.

* * *

"Okay, we'll split up and meet at the benches by the harbor in three hours. Understood?" 

Yzak scoffed, it just figured Athrun would try something like this. He was just trying to get the jump start, probably having some commander's tip-off about the whereabouts of the legged ship.

"And let me get this straight, you two are going to take the city while we get stuck with the waterfront?" He muttered through gritted teeth, Dearka's hand on his shoulder holding him back from jumping Athrun then and there.

The last thing they needed was getting their cover blown because Yzak's temper was at its boiling point.

"Are you sure you're not just bluffing to buy time to go window shopping?" Dearka joked; cocky grin on his face as he awaited Athrun's retort.

But before either party could continue, Nicol piped up.

"Guys, if we don't start looking soon we'll never know if the ship's here or not. If you two really want to take the city, I'm sure Athrun wouldn't mind..."

"I'm not asking _him_ for any favors," Yzak bit out, turning on his heel to leave, "Come on Dearka, we have actual work to do."

And just like every other time Yzak would storm off in a huff, Dearka followed.

* * *

They'd walked for about an hour down by the shoreline and there still wasn't any sign of the Archangel. Looking out at the blue waters, Dearka sighed. 

"We sure don't have oceans like this on PLANT. It's very nice just to stand here and watch the waves come and go."

"If you're really _that_ bored, I suppose," Yzak snapped.

"What's your problem?"

He opened his mouth to begin another tirade, but Dearka held up a finger and said it before he could.

"Let me guess: you still want to kick the Strike pilot's ass for sinking your guul. You're mad at Athrun because he's in charge and you're not. And now you're just sulking because you find this whole undercover idea retarded since we aren't getting anywhere."

"You have any better ideas!"

Dearka's gaze shifted back to the ocean and he smirked.

"How about we blow off Athrun and go swimming?"

"What!" Yzak blinked, torn between berating Dearka for such a stupid idea and wondering if it just another joke.

"It's a nice day; I'm sure we could find a beach and just relax for awhile…" He trailed off as he noticed Yzak gawking at him, "Well, and we deserve some vacation time, right?"

Crossing his arms defiantly, Yzak rolled his eyes.

"I've had my fill of swimming as of late."

Dearka frowned, thinking back to how the Duel had hit the water when the Strike had cut through Yzak's beam saber. Then again, there was something else about that battle that stood out in Dearka's mind.

_"What do you think you're doing, Dearka? Hurry up and stop that ship now!" _

_"I know…"_

He knew Yzak was just frustrated. He knew Yzak would rather have barked those orders at Athrun. And he knew that even Yzak wouldn't yell at Nicol unless really provoked.

So, of course, that left him to take the brunt of his friend's fury.

"You know, the ship might be hiding down off the beach…"

"Dearka…" He warned, adjusting the baseball cap on his head.

"If they're here, they probably docked somewhere via the ocean, right?"

"I suppose…"

"It's settled then, we're going swimming!" Dearka announced.

And ignoring all the protests Yzak gave, he dragged the silver-haired man down the street.

* * *

"There's no ship here either," Yzak muttered coarsely. 

Dearka shook his head- some fun Yzak turned out to be.

There they were, on a secluded beach, with nothing but tacky tourist-printed swim trunks on and Yzak was still defiantly sulking. Knowing they only had an hour until their rendezvous with the others Dearka decided it was time to take action.

_This is what you get for bitching at me during the battle earlier, Yzak._

Marching over to where he stood, Dearka tried to remain casual. Once he was mere inches in front of Yzak, he smiled slightly.

As expected, it was just enough to pique Yzak's interest as to what he was up to.

"What?"

Without a word, Dearka reached down and swung a flailing Yzak over his shoulder.

"You ass, what are you doing! Put me down!"

"I said we were swimming, so we're going swimming whether you like it or not."

"Dearka! I said put me down. Now!"

He walked a few more strides, then he obliged… dropping Yzak right into the cool ocean water.

"There. I put you down. I hope you're happy now," Dearka remarked, watching with amusement as Yzak surfaced amongst the waves.

"Bastard! I ought to kill you for this! This is retarded, idiotic, insane, batshit…"

The rant drew to a close as Dearka jumped in next to him, water splashing over Yzak's head.

"Grrrr…"

Swimming beside him, Dearka ruffled Yzak's damp hair.

"Come on. We're all alone and who knows the next time we'll get a chance to be together like this. Loosen up, will ya?"

Yzak turned away with a distinctive 'hmph,' but his words betrayed his attitude.

"We'd have more time alone if Athrun wasn't marching around on patrol all the time."

Dearka laughed at that, knowing all too well why Athrun did.

"Yzak, if you take that racket out of context he probably thinks you're killing me. Of course he's going to worry."

"He needs to mind his own damn business," He muttered, a light blush on his cheeks.

After once again assuring that they were alone, Dearka leaned up behind Yzak and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, he's not here now and neither is anyone else," The golden-haired man whispered into Yzak's ear.

"St-stop that!"

Flustered, Yzak pushed him away and sunk down in the water until only his eyes were showing.

"Yzak…"

The silver-haired man fumed, bubbles surfacing when he sighed in frustration.

Devious idea permeating Dearka's mind, the Buster pilot took a deep breath and went underwater.

"Dearka- what are you…" Yzak's question died on his lips as he realized just what his friend had been up to.

Sure enough, moments later the golden-haired imp surfaced with Yzak's swim-trunks in his hand.

"You were saying?"

Half-embarrassed, half-angry, Yzak did the one thing he could think of.

"Dearka!" He cursed, diving forward and tackling Dearka into the water.

A brief struggle between the two ensued; Yzak making vain attempts to retrieve his shorts without getting out of the water and Dearka doing his best to play keep-away.

Growling under his breath, Yzak realized there was only one way to end this.

"You give up?" Dearka taunted, waving the trunks about like a flag.

Lunging forward one more time, Yzak captured Dearka's lips with his own. Their tongues battled for dominance, too absorbed with each other to register the ocean's saltwater taste.

When they stopped a moment for air, Yzak's confident grin returned full force.

"Idiot, you let your guard down," He said smugly, holding not only his own, but Dearka's swim trunks in his hand.

"Wha…when did you…"

Yzak pecked him a light kiss on the lips; then reached underwater to pull his own shorts back on. Once he was certain that he was covered, Yzak swam back to shore- Dearka's swim trunks this day's prize.

* * *

As the two finished drying off and pulling back on their blue jumpsuits, Yzak's winning smirk never once left his face. 

"Go on, say it."

"What?" He blinked, playing innocent.

"I know you want to, so say it."

"I have no idea what you could mean."

"Yzak…"

He turned, arms crossed in confidence.

"I won."

Dearka laughed, knowing he'd just unintentionally made Yzak's day. Leaning forward, he gave Yzak a chaste kiss.

"So did I, Yzak."

* * *


	2. 5: Scars

**Title**: Flawed Perfection

**Theme**: #5- Scars

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Word Count**: 440

**Characters/Pairings**: Dearka x Yzak.

**Summary:** Each scar can tell a story.

* * *

He traced them with his fingertips; each one telling him a story, telling him of pain and hardship that the tan-skinned man had endured. 

Slowly, almost with a sense of reverence, he sought out each and every one that he'd identified.

A faint scar on his upper arm, a bullet that had grazed and missed when he'd stolen the Buster g-unit.

On the left side of his forehead, two scars. One deserved- from an angry girl when he'd said the wrong thing. One undeserved- from the battle at Jachin Due when his cockpit had been severely damaged.

His chest has several small scars, Dearka can't remember when or where he got them, and neither can Yzak. But there they are, nonetheless.

Then, there are the scars with good memories.

The one on his right leg from when he was a child; a misstep while playing catch with his father leaving its mark for all time.

The one small scar on his right brow, hidden by his tousled golden-hair, left by a stray piece of metal from his first mobile suit battle.

The one on the tip of his left pointer finger; a deep paper cut from his assignment papers to the Klueze team. Yzak's outrage at being ranked second, below Athrun, causing just enough commotion to leave Dearka scrambling to separate them.

He still had that paper, tucked away for safe keeping- the top stained with a drop of his blood.

The one on his back, right above his shoulder blade, from when Yzak had shoved him away after their first unexpected kiss.

But not to be left alone, that scar was joined by a set of five. The imprints of the other man's fingernails when they'd clawed into his shoulder. Not in anger, but in the heat of passion.

Each scar told a story and Yzak found each and every one of them much more fascinating than the infamous scar that adorned his face.

"That's just because you want an excuse to look at my body," Dearka would tease him.

"It's just because I enjoy seeing how much more you'd gotten your ass kicked than me," Yzak would retort lamely.

But in quiet moments, in the silence and darkness that allowed them to forget the war going on- there was no need for taunting and hiding behind excuses.

In those moments, Yzak simply loved those scars because of who they were on. And in turn, Dearka found himself giving countless kisses to the scars that Yzak had sustained.

They each had their flaws, their scars- good and bad.

And they loved each other all the more because of it.

* * *


	3. 2: Storm

Author's Notes: This was originally written for LJ comm seed(underscore)fic(underscore)test, where the theme was "Lost in the Rain" but I'm also using it for one of the 20 DeaYza themes

* * *

**Title: **Weathering the Storm. 

**Theme:** #2 - Storm

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Introspective/Romance

**Pairings:** Yzak/Dearka, Kira/Lacus, mention of Athrun/Cagalli

**Word Count:** 3,384

**Summary:** In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling rain; just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring the sun.

* * *

_We have something here for you. If it isn't too much of a problem, please come pick it up. The coordinates for our location are attached and I trust you will act wisely._

_– Lacus Clyne._

Yzak glared at the message one last time before maneuvering into the Zaku cockpit. He'd told the council that he had to take leave to retrieve something lost on Earth during one of the war's battles. It seemed like a good enough excuse, and they'd granted him leave time and a transport to get his Zaku there.

The truth of the matter was he didn't have a damned clue _what_ he was picking up. Clyne and the Archangel had simply disappeared after the war; and aside from a few rumors about Orb rebuilding Onogoro Island, even that part of the three-ship alliance was unaccounted for.

But even when Patrick Zala had declared her a traitor, Yzak just couldn't see Lacus being a threat in the least. If anything, he was more apt to agree with his mother on the matter, that perhaps Clyne's peace-loving fans were using her to forward their agendas.

At least, that was his belief until he actually encountered her and the Archangel. Without their intervention, PLANT would have been destroyed by the nuclear attacks and ZAFT, in turn, would have destroyed the Earth with GENESIS.

So even though the request did seem a bid odd, Yzak decided that the exact specifics of his descent to Earth didn't need to be known. It was still possible that there were people in ZAFT wanting to find the missing pop-idol. At least until he found out _why_ she'd asked him to come, Yzak decided to keep the meeting a secret.

Just to be safe, he had the transport drop him off over the Pacific Ocean. And once he was certain he wasn't being tracked- the former Duel pilot set out for the coordinates he'd been given.

* * *

As he neared the location, a light rain began outside; its midday mist curtaining the sky in a dreary haze. There was _something_ about the rain that unsettled him, a bitter nostalgia pooling in the recesses of his mind. Then it dawned on him- the reason the islands and sea below looked so familiar. 

"This place is…"

He brought the Zaku to an abrupt stop, hovering over the water's surface.

To anyone else the area would seem normal, just the usual stretch of ocean with the outcroppings of islands around. But to Yzak, he was treading into a graveyard. Just like that day months before- mist was cloaking the area and the last traces of a destroyed black mobile suit still lay on the ground.

"This is where… we lost him," He murmured, hands clutching the controls so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Slowly, almost reverently, he passed over; each place between there and his destination stirring up bitter memories of before.

The place where Nichol died. The place where Dearka and the Buster had gone down. The place where they'd lost the signal to Athrun's Aegis.

Each location was burned into his mind from those fateful days. It had been raining the morning after they'd lost Nichol, and storming the day Dearka and Athrun disappeared. The rain, the storm, it was symbolic Yzak concluded; just there to make up for all the unshed tears.

And now, months later, the rain had returned to mourn with him.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from his mind, Yzak tried to focus on the task at hand. Looking at the coordinates once more, he was surprised to see just how close it was to where the Aegis had gone down. He landed on the beach near the small house, and found that there was even mobile suit debris lying around.

Opening the cockpit, he lowered himself down, his eyes noticing two figures approaching from the nearby house to greet him.

Lacus Clyne and… Yzak blinked, not believing the one with her.

"_It's him. Kira Yamato…he's here!_"

"Well hello, Mr. Jule. I'm so glad you came. We had a few doubters amongst us."

Shooting another suspicious gaze towards Kira, Yzak shrugged.

"I almost didn't come, but I didn't have anything better to do. It's better than the council meetings."

Lacus laughed at that, her cheery attitude making even the dreary rain seem not so bleak.

"Oh yes, they can be rather boring sitting there with nothing to do. I know Pink-chan always had to interrupt."

"Haro. Haro. I won't accept that!" The small pink robot chirped as it floated beside her.

"Well I _am_ here. So whatever it is that I'm supposed to pick up can be handed over now," Yzak muttered, still feeling rather awkward in Kira's midst.

He'd gone from blatant hatred and bitterness towards the young man, to a comfortable sense of confusion after Freedom had helped him during battle. But now, he wasn't quite sure _how_ to act around him.

"Oh my, well… there's a bit of a problem there…." Lacus said, glancing back towards the house where a group of children watched from the porch, "The thing you were to pick up isn't here at the moment."

He wanted to be angry; he wanted to be furious for being drug out to these damnable islands for _nothing_! But with a single sheepish smile, the pink-haired woman erased all those violent urges from his mind to leave nothing but mild irritation.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Once again, he found that he couldn't decline a request from Lacus Clyne.

"If I'm stuck here, I might as well eat."

Clapping her hands together, she turned towards the house.

"Great. You can wait out on the porch with Kira, I'll be finished soon."

And without a second thought, he followed her up the hill.

_What is it about this woman? It's no wonder her voice and songs were used to bring peace. A simple request from her and even I'm listening!

* * *

_

It was silent, save the rain falling on the rooftop; a silence that both irritated and pleased Yzak. 

"You'll be glad you came, Yzak."

_There goes the nice, quiet, non-talking…_ Yzak's mind flared.

"Did I say I wanted to talk?"

"No, but you really shouldn't be so irritable."

"Hmph. With this incessant rain I don't see how anyone couldn't be."

Kira gave a slight smile as he gazed out at the beach, "The rain is a good thing. It should put you at peace."

"I don't see anything good about it," Yzak muttered, crossing his arms.

"Rain brings about rebirth; a cleansing for the earth so that new life can grow. It washes away the days of war and allows peace to be born again."

The silver-haired man blinked, thrown by Kira's strange words and how eerily familiar they seemed.

_Great. Now he's babbling nonsense. That or he's just…_

"You've been around Lacus too long," He noted, sulkily sitting down on the porch steps.

Kira smiled gently and continued to look out at the ocean.

"Why do you hate the rain so?"

Yzak glanced up, fully intent on telling him to mind his own damned business; when he saw that same familiar look in his eyes.

_Damnit. He's just like her. Two peas in a little pod._

"I just do, okay?" Yzak snapped back.

Kira's eyes softened and he moved to sit beside Yzak.

"I lost a friend to the rain once too…"

His voice was distant and thoughtful, almost as if he knew already why Yzak didn't like the rain.

"You lost….three right?"

Blue eyes widened in shock.

"How did you…"

"Nichol, it rained the morning after I killed him. The next time we fought, Dearka and Athrun both went down," Turning to offer a sad smile, Kira looked over at Yzak, "You were left alone on your team then, weren't you?"

Yzak quickly diverted his eyes away, but muttered a reply nonetheless.

"I lost them all to the rain."

A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, and it fell into a reverent silence between the two.

Finally, after awhile, Kira spoke again.

"I'm sure if we could do it all again, I wouldn't have killed Nichol. And Athrun…he wouldn't have killed Tolle. But we don't have that option, now- we can only work towards the future and hope that it can remain at time in which no one has to needlessly die."

"You sound so optimistic."

He stood then, brushing off his black pants.

"Dwelling on the past won't help either of us move forward. And all of those who were lost would be sad if we became dead on the inside. That's why- we must keep living."

"Kira? Mr. Jule? I'm sorry to interrupt your talk, but dinner is ready to be eaten."

The two young men looked up as Lacus stood in the doorway.

"We wouldn't want it to get cold, now would we?"

* * *

The long wooden table was surrounded by young children on all sides. Reverend Malchio, Yzak recognized from negotiations in the past. And the purple haired woman, seemed to be Kira's mother. Sitting down beside Lacus, Yzak couldn't help but feel out of place. The rest seemed like a big family, and here he was- the lone intruder on their meal. 

"I do hope it's something everyone likes, it is a new recipe," The young woman spoke up, walking around and dishing out the soup.

Once again glancing about the table he sat at, Yzak noticed a young boy staring at him.

"Hey, why are you still part of a stupid group like ZAFT?" The child piped up.

Luckily for Yzak, Lacus intervened.

"People like Mr. Jule are the ones making ZAFT a good place to be. Isn't that right?"

She looked up, her eyes locking with Yzak's as she smiled gently.

"Uh…"

"A young soul who has lived through the tragedies of war would never let such wars tarnish the next generation," Kira added.

He frowned at that; Lacus had indeed rubbed off on Kira. But Yzak found that the brown-haired man before him was someone he just couldn't bring himself to hate anymore.

Strike, Freedom- whatever pilot he was. He could understand him now. And that understanding wasn't something Yzak could share with the other council members or the new recruits back on the PLANTs. They were the same deep down- two young pilots who were lost and needed a guiding light.

For Kira, that ray of light in the storm was none other than Lacus Clyne. For Yzak, most would say there was no light in his life other than beating Athrun at anything and everything that came his way.

"Everyone can find a path to peace and happiness in their hearts if they allow themselves to follow it. Soon, the storm will be over and things will be clearer for you."

Another rumble of thunder outside left Yzak wondering which storm it was Lacus spoke of. While the one outside didn't seem likely, the one raging inside seemed to show no sign of stopping soon.

He'd been lost in that storm since that day months ago.

* * *

The already dark, stormy sky grew darker as night fell upon the earth. And much to Yzak's chagrin, whatever it was he was supposed to pick up- still wasn't there. 

"I'm really sorry that you're being delayed like this, Mr. Jule. They must have just gotten held up due to this patch of rainy weather. But, I have prepared a bed for you to stay in until morning, I'm certain that they'll be back by then," Lacus explained, the pink Haro rolling on the ground beside her.

By this point, Yzak was tired; torn most of the evening between being irritated and the inability to get _too_ mad at any of the house's residents. The thought of a good nights rest- even on rainy, dreary, Earth- was appealing to say the least.

"Whatever this is better be damn well worth it…" He'd muttered as he headed into the guest bedroom they'd set up.

Behind his back, Kira and Lacus exchanged a knowing smile.

* * *

The storm was raging outside, winds whipping at the trees and rain beating down on the landscape. Lacus stirred awake on hearing a few children fussing, scared by the racket outside. 

Once the children seemed calm enough, she slowly navigated the hallways to check on their guest. Opening his door quietly, Lacus peered in at the silver-haired man.

"The storm seems to be upsetting him as well…" She murmured to herself on noticing him toss and turn in his sleep, "Hopefully, it will pass like the one outside."

* * *

The memories were fresh, each event seeming as if it was only the day before. And that's what made the rain and standing in this place all the more painful for him. 

It was almost as if he was reliving it all again- that maybe it was everything since that day that had been a dream.

And the storm raged on.

The dark night after they'd lost Nichol, his knuckles bloody after punching the wall in frustration. If Dearka hadn't been there, who knows what he might have done. Yzak didn't want to think about that, but soon he'd have to.

He'd crashed down onto an island himself, Strike's attack rendering the Duel helpless and stranded. Yzak remembered those last few words with Dearka and regretted them everyday.

_"Dearka, get your ass over here and help me out. I'm stuck in the goddamn trees._"

_"Just a second, Yzak. I'm bu…Shit…_"

Then the communication line went dead, as the Buster's signal went out. Yzak couldn't see what had happened, but all he knew was where Buster went down was right by where the Sky Grasper had just fired.

"Dearka? Dearka- damnit, you'd better be alive you ass!"

He cursed; tears he would never admit were there welling in his eyes. It already looked as if the legged-ship was sending out someone to recover the Buster, but those efforts all halted at the same moment a large explosion erupted.

Aegis's signal was now…also gone.

Yzak wasn't sure what happened after that, from the moment the ZAFT soldiers picked him up along with Duel until the murmurs that Dearka was possibly taken as a live-hostage, everything was a blur of anger and sadness.

But even after that small ray of hope, things didn't improve. The storm outside might have ended, but the one inside was only beginning. It was a sick game, Yzak concluded. The is he/he isn't alive question always nagging him in the back of his mind.

The term MIA didn't give a damn about that tiny bit of hope, and Yzak was given the orders to clean out Dearka's belongings and place them in a box.

Inside, the rain never stopped. And even though he remained firm and tough on the outside- he was constantly torn on the inside. Rain to express his anguish, thunder and lightening to express his anger.

That storm rose to a tempest months later when he encountered the Buster in battle. How _dare_ someone else use Dearka's unit, he'd fumed. But in the end, he wished it was just some nameless natural soldier and not the one who was inside.

He was happy and furious at the same time. He felt ecstatic and betrayed in the same moment. How could one stupid golden-haired man put him through so much hell then dare to fight for the other side!

Yzak wouldn't- no couldn't- pull the trigger. Instead, he just walked away and didn't turn back.

It had been months, the last time they'd met being a brief encounter after the fall of Jachin Due. Yzak understood Dearka's change of sides, but he still couldn't stay on the Archangel with him. The storm hadn't subsided enough yet for him to see past his anger at them for causing him so much pain.

He was selfish, that much was true. But usually Dearka would be there to agree with his standpoint. This time, he was facing life alone.

And so, the storm never stopped for it had no one to bring the sun back. It was simple as that, Yzak concluded, and in sleep he now wondered if perhaps he could find the sun on his own.

* * *

There was someone with him; Yzak noted as he slowly awoke from his slumber. He wasn't sure who, his senses still groggy and exhausted from the bitter memories that he'd dreamt the night before, but he could feel _someone's_ fingers gently stroking his hair and humming to themselves. 

Shifting slightly and muttering incoherent thoughts under his breath, Yzak rolled in the direction of the touch.

"Oh, so _now_ you're awake? Jeez, Yzak. If I knew you'd be this helpless and lazy without me, I would have stuck around."

_That voice…_ Yzak's eyes shot open and he slowly brought the golden-haired figure into focus.

"D-Dearka?"

"He remembers my name, it's a miracle! And you try to pretend that you're such a cold-hearted person. You missed me, didn't you?"

Yzak sat up, rubbing at his eyes and trying to make sure that he was indeed awake.

"Look, I know I'm a dream-come-true, but you're wide awake so calm down. I'm really here, Yzak."

Dearka's warm hands settled on Yzak's shoulders as he looked him square in the eyes.

"I want to go back, so I had Lacus ask you to pick me up."

"Go…back?" He murmured, everything happening too fast for his half-asleep brain to process it.

"To ZAFT. You're on the council now, right? I was thinking that perhaps you could cover my ass. Truth be told, I wouldn't have minded the PLANTs and home after the war was over but I didn't dare set foot there since it probably got out that I deserted and I really needed to relax some before dealing with that mess. But when I overheard that you were on the council, I figured that's my free-ticket back in. So whatdaya say?"

Rubbing at his temples in hopes it would help the information sink in faster, Yzak frowned.

"Dearka…"

"W-What?"

Reaching up and forcefully grabbing Dearka by his shirt-front, Yzak pressed a forceful kiss to the other man's lips.

_Dearka… you're coming back. Thank you._

Pulling away, Yzak scowled.

"You idiot! Since when is it _my_ job to cover your ass? You're the one who got into that mess, it's not my fault you went and deserted ZAFT. Then again, maybe if you tell everyone that it was all Athrun's doing, since even I know he's gotten involved with that girl in charge of Orb, then they can just shrug it off at Athrun's stupidity and not be able to get mad at you at all."

Dearka smiled at the retort, shaking his head.

_That's Yzak for ya. Still the same loveable guy from before._

"What are you gawking at? And where were you anyways?"

"Well, funny you should ask that- because I happened to be with Athrun and Cagalli. We'd gone to get supplies for Kira, Lacus and the kids when the storm came up."

"Next time don't ask me to come if you're not here and waiting, got that?"

Knowing that if he didn't make the move, Yzak wouldn't; Dearka reached out and pulled the silver-haired man into an embrace.

"I missed you too, Yzak," He murmured, saying the words he knew Yzak wouldn't right away.

"Well… I guess it was sorta lonely without you around," Yzak relented, resting his head against Dearka's chest.

"Sorta?" Dearka asked with a smirk.

"Okay- more than sorta…"

"How much more?"

"Dearka- don't push it."

"Aw, but I wanna know how much you missed me. You still love me, right?"

"Do you see me going around kissing people I hate?"

"No, but it'd be funny if you did."

"Dearka…"

* * *

Outside on the front porch, Kira looked up as Lacus walked out the door. 

"It sounds like they're going to be fine," She said with a smile as Yzak and Dearka's playful bickering echoed from down the hall.

Kira nodded and smiled in return, his eyes looking up at the sky.

"The storm is over and now- new life can begin."

"Yes," Lacus replied leaning up against him, "a new life for everyone."

* * *


	4. 16: Time

**Title:** Times are Changing

**Theme:** #16- Time

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 948

**Characters/Pairings:** Dearka x Yzak, mentions of Shiho, Gilbert and Rey.

**Summary: **When war is abandoned for days of love and peace, some "drastic" measures are put into place.

* * *

"Excuse me?" 

Gilbert paused in his pacing to give Yzak a thoughtful smile.

"I'm tired of this whole war thing and have decided to focus on love and peace. It's time for a change."

"And how does me getting married work into this?" Yzak seethed.

Dullindal walked over and rested a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"All you have to do is find a nice girl and settle down," He said giving Yzak's back a pat, "You're dismissed, Mr. Jule."

* * *

"It's time for a change- he said. Ha! Why in the hell would he want to stop the war and just tell all the soldiers to get married?" 

"The need to breed?"

Yzak slammed down his cup of coffee and glared across the desk at Dearka.

"Ooookay...not funny," The golden-haired man said, raising his hands in surrender.

"If he's so damned worried about the next generation of coordinators, then Dullindal should worry about preserving their safety first!"

"So...who's the lucky girl?"

"What?" Yzak snapped, breaking a pencil in two.

"Just curious who you had in mind...you know, so I don't pick her or something..." He muttered, absently picking at the lint on his uniform front.

"Dearka, orders or not, this is just ludicrous; I am not marrying some girl!"

"Well, you can't exactly get a 'next generation' any other way; even if love's involved," Dearka noted solemnly.

Yzak flushed; half in embarrassment at the implications and half-furious that it would get brought up now.

"This is not the time for that, you idiot! No sappy, romantic, whatever at all!"

The room fell into an awkward silence, and then after having thought it over, Dearka spoke.

"What if we elope?"

Yzak stared, at first- pensive, slightly subconsciously contemplating; then more irritated and furious as he noticed the growing smirk on Dearka's face.

"Don't mock me! This isn't the time to mock me!"

Dearka paused a moment before reaching into his pocket and tossing a ring box up onto the desk.

"I wasn't."

The silver-haired man froze; then slowly, he reached out and took the box.

"Dearka..."

As the ring box slowly opened, Yzak's face turned from deeply touched to shocked.

"April fools day, Yzak," Dearka said, stifling a laugh.

As expected, the ring box came flying back at the former Buster pilot, smacking him in the head.

"You asshole!"

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" He quipped, rubbing his forehead.

Yzak just awarded him one of his deadly glares. Standing, Dearka figured it best to excuse himself from the room until Yzak's anger died down a bit.

"...Wait."

Dearka turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"If this was all a setup, then how did you get Dullindal in on it?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in thought and fist still clenched.

"Yzak, you know Gilbert will do anything if it'll give him a laugh. And I'm pretty sure your reaction when he told you will be enough for him to laugh at for days."

A stray pen flew across the room, nailing Dearka on the forehead much like the box before.

"Sheesh, Yzak. Can't you take a joke?"

With a 'hmph' and a sharp snap of his head, Yzak glanced away.

Rubbing his temple, Dearka walked around the desk and placed a hand on Yzak's shoulder.

"Fine fine, I'll do it properly. Will that make you happy?"

Blue eyes narrowed, as he regarded the man before him.

"What? On your knees?"

Dearka laughed, "Well that's one way of putting it…"

Bending to one knee, he pulled out the small, faux-gold ring.

"Yzak Jule, will you marry me?" He said, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

The silver-haired man snorted, "It's going to turn my skin green isn't it?"

"I spent a whole quarter to get this ring from a vending machine, I'll have you know."

Pulling his hand back up to look at the cheap ring, Yzak let a slight smirk creep unto his face.

"And you do know my Mother would kill us if we eloped, right?"

Dearka stood, and pressed a quick kiss to Yzak's forehead.

"A big, fancy one. With lots of guests. Isn't that every Mother's dream for their child?"

"Something like that…"

"I'll have to remember that then," He murmured to himself.

"What?" Yzak asked, following him towards the door.

"Oh nothing. Just making a mental note to check into something once the war's over. That's all…"

Walking up ahead of him, Yzak paused and tapped his foot.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To get even with Dullindal," Yzak said with a smirk, "Grab Shiho, fill her in and meet me by Gilbert's office."

"Gonna see if you can turn the joke back on him?"

"He's not the only one that gets a kick out of watching other people's reactions…"

* * *

Rey knocked lightly on the door before cautiously entering. 

"Gil?"

"Co-come in, Rey."

"What happened?"

The chairman turned around in his chair, still eyeing the pill bottle next to his chess board.

"Oh…nothing."

"This wouldn't by chance have anything to do with Yzak Jule, Dearka Elthman and Shiho Hahnenfuss wanting to become traditional Mormons so they could marry each other as a group, would it?"

Gilbert's eye twitched, "I see they've already spread the news then."

"Yes. And they asked me to tell you one more thing about that."

Rubbing at his temples and willing his headache away, Dullindal sighed.

"What now?"

"They told me to wish you a happy April Fools Day."

A look of surprise registered on Gilbert's face and he slowly put down the pill bottle.

"Very wise move, Mr. Jule," He moved a chess piece absently, "It looks like you win this time."

* * *


	5. 11: Exhaustion

**Title:** Heat Wave  
**Theme:** #11 : exhaustion

**Genres:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** Yzak/Dearka, minor mentions of Kira/Lacus and Athrun/Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 2,449  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Yzak didn't think he could feel anymore exhausted after a "normal' day.

* * *

"Due to the abnormal amount of solar rays, our heat output is above normal. While this might seem like an odd matter to be discussing before the council; a petition and preposition have both been submitted before us to take some action in regards to this crisis. As we all know, the next scheduled rain is not for two weeks and as such, the reserves do not have the water stored in them to provide rainfall." 

Yzak rolled his eyes. He'd been sitting in the council meeting for the past five hours- debating everything from treaties, to school districts, to military funding and now, even the very heat wave that was making the whole day bothersome.

The representative droned on with his presentation, displaying photos on the overhead screen.

"As you can see, this excessive heat is having a negative side effect on not only the PLANT's environment, but on the residents of the PLANTs as well. As such, we have devised a method by which we can allow a scheduled rainfall to come earlier than usual; in hopes to ease this stress and strain on the PLANTs. By issuing a water ration, put into effect this evening, we should have enough water output built up by tomorrow afternoon to have an emergency rain. The stipulations for this ration are being displayed before you right now."

The text appeared on the monitors before each council member, but Yzak's mind was elsewhere.

"_Do these stuffy windbags realize how boring they make everything sound? It's enough to put someone to sleep!"_ He shifted in his chair, making a minute effort to at least look somewhat interested as Chairman Dullindal glanced his way.

"_And Mother was right; these chairs are the most uncomfortable thing to sit in for five hours straight. I'd rather be in a damaged mobile suit cockpit!"_

"All in favor of the motion say 'aye'"

"Aye," Yzak murmured, stifling a yawn.

"All opposed?"

No one spoke.

"The preposition has passed. The council shall now be dismissed."

"_Finally…_"

The silver-haired young man thought to himself, standing and stretching out the kinks in his back. Snatching up the paperwork he was to read over before the next meeting, he fanned himself with it.

"_Stupid heat._"

"Not fond of the sultry weather, are we?" A warm, amused voice caught his ears.

Snapping to attention, he saluted, "Chairman Dullindal."

The dark-haired man nodded, "Are you and Mr. Elthman getting settled appropriately?"

"Yes sir. I think we are finally finished unloading all our boxes."

"Good. I wouldn't want some of ZAFT's brave, young soldiers crammed into a cheap apartment building."

"Your recommendation was quite satisfactory," Yzak replied, the two heading for the door as they conversed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, and if you or Mr. Elthman receive any contact from the Archangel since you're in more civilian lodgings, please let me know. I'm still trying to find Miss Lacus Clyne."

"Understood, sir."

The two paused as they exited the front doors, both looking up at the sky and feeling the heat beat down on them.

"It seems like it would be a nice day for a relaxing bath, don't you think Mr. Jule?"

Yzak thought that idea over and allowed himself a slight smirk.

"Yes, yes it does."

A black car pulled forward and the Chairman got inside.

"Say 'hello' to Mr. Elthman for me."

"I shall, sir."

* * *

"Achoo!" Dearka sneezed, brushing away the dust from the last box, "Almost finished." 

It had been a few months since Jachin Due and everything was settling down, including many of the soldiers who were veterans from that war.

Smiling, Dearka thought back to the other remaining pilots.

"_Athrun, Kira- you both stayed on Earth because that's where Cagalli and Lacus are. I suppose that's why you weren't too surprised when I said I was leaving the Archangel to return to the PLANTs. We all had to go where our hearts led us; and mine too me back to ZAFT._"

He looked to the final two boxes on the bed; memories of that secret meeting with Chairman Dullindal still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"You're probably wondering what I've called you here for."

Yzak and Dearka stood before his desk, both of them tense with anxiety. They were certain that the new Chairman must have had qualms with their previous association with the Archangel, and Dearka's defection to the other side during the previous war.

"I'm well aware that maintaining peace is ZAFT's top priority, but there may be a time in the future when we need force and power to uphold that belief. As such, we will need the help of trustworthy and skilled soldiers."

The two young men frowned, dreading where this might lead.

"Mr. Elthman, I'm going to ask that you resign from your elite rank and turn in your red uniform."

"But Chairman Dullindal...!"

His protest fell silent as the Chairman held up a hand.

"Ah- I haven't finished," Reaching beside his desk, he pulled out a thin box, "This will be your new uniform."

Taking the box from him, Dearka hesitated; his eyes seeking out Yzak's in hope that his friend would say something.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget Council Member Jule," Dullindal reassured; handing another box to Yzak.

"Yzak Jule, you have been appointed Commander of the Nazca class battleship, the Voltaire. A group of elites will be under your command. As for your assignment, Mr. Elthman..."

Dearka bit his lip, slowly peeking into the box. The uniform was...green.

"While you won't be a red-uniformed elite under Jule's squadron, I realized that such an arrangement might be awkward for close friends such as yourself. Therefore, Dearka Elthman- you are officially appointed as Commander Jule's bodyguard off the battlefield and his second during battle. In short, I expect to see you at his side during all critical situations."

* * *

"_You didn't have to tell me to do that,_" Dearka murmured.

He ran his fingers over the green cloth as he reverently hung it beside Yzak's white uniform in the closet.

"_I'd do that for Yzak, even if I didn't come back to ZAFT._"

Thinking back again to Dullindal's words, the golden-haired man paused.

"_These days of war have taken a toll on all of us, so please- use this time of peace to enjoy each other's company to the fullest. We never know when our ZAFT forces will be needed again to protect these peaceful days._"

Dearka shook his head, "_Nah, there's no way the Chairman knows about me and Yzak being like…that. He's just being nice. We are the only two of the Klueze team left on the PLANTs after all_."

The clock in the living room chimed six, a signal to Dearka that Yzak would be returning home from meetings soon.

"_He'll be surprised to see I've gotten everything finally unpacked. But I'd better clean up first._"

Snatching up some clean clothing, he headed into the bathroom and started running water for a bath. Dearka cast another glance towards the front door and frowned.

"_I hope he's not too grumpy today. Heat or not, it'd be a nice night to go out._"

* * *

Yzak didn't think he could feel anymore exhausted after a "normal' day.

"_Four hours of lecturing students at the academy about Jachin Due and the previous war (one of Gilbert's brilliant ideas, no doubt), five hours of council meetings and this damned heat just keeps at it! Whatever that representative was babbling about to fix it better happen fast._"

Turning his key in the front door, he paused on overhearing the TV.

"It has just been passed by the council that starting immediately, water is to be rationed. Please limit yourselves to drinking and cooking water only, and if absolutely necessary- only one full bathtub per evening, per household. This will enable us to bring rain about sooner. Those found violating the ration will be fined."

"_Only if necessary?_" Yzak glanced at his stuffy council jacket, "_I'd say it's necessary._"

Tossing the jacket and tie over the back of the sofa, he called out.

"Dearka. I'm taking a bath. And don't ask 'how was work' because I don't want to talk about it."

He pushed open the bathroom door, pulling off his shirt as he continued to speak, "Oh and Chairman Dullindal says…"

Words trailed off as he realized what Dearka hadn't been replying.

"…Hello," Yzak said, glaring at the man in front of him lounging in the bathtub.

"Yzak- what in the…"

"You ass! There's a water ration the council passed. Only one full tub a night. Why the hell are you wasting _my_ bath!"

Dearka smirked, leaning up on the edge of the tub.

"Well you should have thought about that before you passed it then, Mr. Council Member."

"Dearka…" He growled out, "I am _not_ in the mood for this."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd already started the water for the bath when they announced the rations. So, I guess it's my bath for the night."

"Fine," Yzak retorted as he started to pull off his pants, "If you aren't getting out of my bath- then I'm getting in yours."

"Why Yzak, after all our times together I never knew you were the kinky type," Dearka quipped.

The silver-haired man shoved him towards one end of the tub with a scowl. Seating himself on the other end, he shot a glare.

"Shut up, will ya?"

The water splashed up over the tub rim as he sat down, creating puddles around the golden lion's feet that held the tub up. Inwardly, Dearka thanked the Chairman for arranging them with such a fancy house.

"Move your legs."

Dearka looked up, noticing Yzak scrunched up at the other end. Shrugging and leaning back, he tried to repress his smirk.

"There's nowhere else to put them unless you want then in your lap."

Yzak was about to retort that if anything, his feet should be in Dearka's lap, when one, tiny little fact finally registered in his mind.

"Shit! We're both naked!"

Dearka blinked at the obvious observation before stifling a laugh.

"I don't usually take baths in my clothes, Yzak," He replied; leaning forward to push a wisp of hair from Yzak's face. The other man sighed in irritation.

"I'm exhausted, Dearka. With the stupid ration we couldn't take another bath or shower to clean off and my back's already sore from meetings all day."

Purple eyes blinked, slowly letting the implications sink in before he outright laughed.

"What?" Yzak snapped.

"I can't believe it, Yzak has hormones!" He taunted, causing Yzak to red.

"Shut up! You were thinking it too!"

A faint trace of pink showed on Dearka's tanned skin, "No…no I wasn't."

Yzak lunged forward, water sloshing everywhere as he caught hold of Dearka's chin.

"Then what's the blush for?"

The blush deepened as Dearka swallowed hard, "Uh…Yzak…"

"What?"

"You're the one straddling me…"

Yzak's eyes darted down and quickly back up as he muttered curses under his breath.

"What's that, Yzak?"

"I said shove it."

Dearka grinned, raising an eyebrow at the comment.

"Where?"

Weighing his options, Yzak tried to remember back to the inane droning at the meeting in hopes he could remember what the fine for violating the ration was.

"You did start this bath before the ration, right?"

Liking where this seemed to be headed, he nodded in reply. Yzak allowed himself a slight smirk.

"Then that's that."

* * *

The sultry heat continued into the nighttime hours, making all the residents of the PLANTS longing for the rain the next day. The Jule and Elthman residence seemed quiet as an important looking black car pulling up in front of the home and let a familiar person get out. Walking up to the door, the man rang the bell and waited for the reply.

Yzak glared at the sound of the doorbell, then seeing as it kept ringing- he quickly threw on a robe and stormed his way towards the door. Curious as to what was up, and half-hoping Yzak would try and pick a fight while wearing nothing but the silk robe, Dearka put on his own robe and watched from the shadows of the hallway.

"Who would be here this late at…" Yzak flung open the door and his face paled.

"Chairman…"

The black haired man gave a calculated smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Jule. I came personally when I was notified that you'd directly violated the one-bath-a-night clause. I figured you'd have a legit reason for such a violation. If you're enjoying this heat so much more than some cool rain…"

"Chairman Dullindal," Yzak began, voice seeming quiet and serious.

"Yes?"

"If I'm correct, the ration was put into place at exactly six-thirty this evening."

"That's correct."

"Then I'm sure they can show that one of the baths our house was allotted was started prior to the ration. Dearka was taking one when the ration was issued and I took one when I arrived home."

Gilbert smirked and gave a casual shrug.

"Ah, well if that's all it is then; I'm sorry for troubling you, Mr. Jule. I told them you wouldn't have violated the clause without a legit reason. But perhaps next time you should just condense your baths into one."

Yzak's eyes widened as Dullindal laughed.

"Just joking, Mr. Jule. We all know that would only require a second bath anyways, am I correct?"

Trying to force down any blush that might dare to surface on his face, Yzak nodded.

"Well, I'd best be going. We council members mustn't be too exhausted in the morning for those new treaty meetings. Good night, Mr. Jule."

"Goodnight, Chairman."

The door was about to swing closed when Gilbert turned.

"Oh, and Mr. Elthman- don't keep Mr. Jule up too late," He called to the shadowed figure in the hallway, shutting the door behind him before anyone could react.

Yzak and Dearka looked towards each other and then back to the door. They were both wearing robes, that wasn't that suspicious Yzak reasoned. But some of the Chairman's other comments seemed to hit a little too close to home. Dearka looked wary as Yzak walked back towards him.

"You think he…"

Shaking his head, Yzak replied, "He's just toying with us."

Following Yzak back into the room, Dearka smirked, "So…how late is too late?"

"I'll just drink some coffee in the morning," Yzak replied, "Don't worry about it, Dea…"

His last words were cut off as his lips were caught up in a kiss. Inwardly, Yzak smirked at the situation.

"_Good thing that ration expires at midnight. We'll need another shower before morning at this rate…_"

* * *


	6. 19: Persona

**Title:** A Day to Remember

**Theme:** 19- persona  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Pairings:** Dearka/Yzak  
**Word Count:** 655  
**Summary:** Yzak was going to kill him (that is, he aptly noted, if the blonde-haired man was still alive) the second he got back.  
**Notes:** Also written for seed(underscore)fic(underscore)test on livejournal's deserted theme.

---------------------------------------------------

Yzak Jule was not a man of patience, waiting and worrying. Oh no, this professional soldier- oh so deserving of commanding status- was definitely not going to let the disappearance of one Dearka Elthman get to him in the least. Nope, not at all.

It was a simple mission- very simple, Yzak reasoned- and definitely not cause for any delay in returning. Peering out, he scowled on seeing the Archangel crew and the Strike's pilot sitting comfortably nearby.

"Damn them, damn them all!" He fumed, throwing about any object within arm's distance.

But they didn't take any notice to the troubles of the silver-haired gundam pilot, and that irritated him all the more.

"Are we still waiting?" A man's voice called through the door.

Yzak glared, "You tell me, you idiot! Where is Dearka? Hasn't he come back yet? Or what about that good for nothing, Zala?"

The man sighed, "Shall we hold our positions until they return?"

He faltered at that, knowing already the words that the man didn't say.

What if Dearka didn't come back? Was he to be deserted and left alone on a day like this?

The seconds began to tick away, and with each one- Yzak's agitation grew. But as the time indicated the passing of nearly thirty minutes, his irritance turned to worry.

_"Damnit Dearka, I'm going to kill you for this!"_ He seethed, punching a nearby wall. His eyes caught sight of the piano score laid out on the table in Nicol's remembrance and his breath caught in his throat.

Had something happened to Dearka?

But before Yzak could inflict anymore damage on the walls of the room, a familiar voice called through the door.

"Are you okay in there?"

Yzak quickly yanked open the door, his eyes narrowing on the shorter of the two men standing there.

"Explain. Now."

They exchanged a glance, before the man sighed.

"You're not supposed to see each other the day before the wedding, Yzak."

The silver-haired man crossed his arms, "Oh- so this is your smartass fault. Very funny, Zala," Turning his glare to the other man, Yzak continued, "And as for you- how dare you let Athrun screw this up!"

Dearka shook his head, casually walking past Athrun and placing a hand on Yzak's shoulder.

"What? You didn't think I was going to leave you standing at the altar, did you?"

Yzak's face faltered before quickly turning into a scowl; Dearka smirked on knowing he was right.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I couldn't find where I'd put the ring at home so it took longer than expected. I figured if I called to let you know you'd go ballistic."

"Why the hell would you think that?" Yzak snapped. Athrun rolled his eyes. "I saw that, Zala. And what were you doing this whole time? You're the best man, it's your damned job to make sure that everything goes perfectly- got that?"

Athrun gave a mock salute, "Yes, Commander Jule sir."

Stepping between the two before a fight could erupt, Dearka sighed.

"All right, calm down. Everything's all right now. Shiho and Miriallia are waiting with the bridesmaids and all our guests are getting antsy. Come on, let's save your petty fight for afterwards, okay?"

"Fine," Yzak said with a 'hmph.'

-------------------------------

The church was filled with a wide-array of guests for the occasion; everyone from former enemies to comrades filling the seats. As Dearka and Yzak made their way out, all eyes turned their way.

"You're supposed to go first, Dearka."

"What? Since when am I taking the 'bride' role?"

"I'm not doing it, so get your ass moving now!"

"You're the one wearing white."

"That's because I look better in it!"

Nearby, the two bridesmaids turned to one another.

"You'd think they were already married by the way they bicker," Miriallia said in a hushed voice.

Shiho shook her head, "Tell me about it."

--------------------------------------------


	7. 3: Challenge

**Title:** Fifteen-Love

**Theme:** 3- challenge  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Pairings:** Dearka/Yzak  
**Word Count:** 1,681

**Summary: **Yzak made everything into a competition, even something like tennis.

**Written For:** iceblue1389 on livejournal

--------------------------------

It was early. Far, far too early for his phone to be ringing off the hook, Dearka noted. For a brief moment, worry etched across his features.

Was someone in trouble? Was there an emergency?

But that was all shrugged off as he rolled over and started to fall back asleep. His answering machine would take the message, he thought to himself as the loud beep echoed across the room; but the caller was determined to get Dearka up.

"Dearka, you lazy ass! Answer the damned phone, it's an emergency!"

Glaring at the phone, and wondering what sort of emergency Yzak could get himself into at three in the morning; Dearka warily picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Dearka, listen to me and listen good. I'm in no mood to repeat myself."

"What the hell is the…"

"Just listen," Yzak snapped, "I want you to go out and buy yourself a pink polo shirt and very short pink shorts."

"Yzak, if this is your idea of kinky phone sex then…"

"Dearka…" He hissed, "Just do it. Now."

"Um, Yzak?"

"What?"

"Last I checked, any store having such 'high class' fashion probably isn't open at three in the morning."

Dearka could hear Yzak sigh in exasperation, "Then do it first thing when they do open and get your ass over here."

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Yzak…" He leveled with him.

"It's an emergency, let's leave it at that. Oh, and pick up a tennis racket because I'm not letting you damage Mother's."

------------------------------------------------------

If there was two ways to really irritate Dearka Elthman, Yzak had just done both. One- was waking him with a not-so-serious emergency in the middle of the night. Two- was making him wear pink short-shorts.

Yes, on the overall, Dearka was not in a good mood by the time he showed up at the Jule household.

"… 'Morning," He mumbled to a frantic looking Yzak as the door swung open.

"You're late."

"Well excuse me for not knowing which stores in this city carry the damned shorts you wanted me to wear. It's not like I normally go about wearing these things!"

Yzak snorted and crossed his arms, "I take it then you still don't know what's going on, eh?"

"It's the inter-PLANT tennis tournament they used to hold every year before the wars. I'm not blind and deaf," Dearka muttered, thinking to all the hype there'd been since they were able to hold it once again, "My question is why the hell am I playing with you? Did something happen with Ezaria?"

Before Yzak could reply, the very woman they were speaking of called out from the living room.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble, Dearka. But Yzak assured me that you'll make a good partner."

Dearka glanced in that direction and noticed her leg propped up on the couch.

"Twisted ankle?"

"Yes. Most unfortunate timing, but luckily Yzak knew just the person to call on short notice."

Shrugging and walking past Yzak just to aggravate him, Dearka headed towards the living room.

"Yes, just remind him kindly next time that calling me at three in the morning in panic over a tennis match isn't welcomed."

Ezaria laughed, "I warned him you might not be very happy about that."

"Mother!" Yzak exclaimed as he followed Dearka into the room.

"Oh come on now, Yzak. If I can't do the usual Mother thing and be best friends with your girlfriend, then your boyfriend and I will just have to pick on you."

Turning his head away, Yzak flushed red and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, we'd better get going. The tournament signups begin in an hour."

"You take care of yourself, Ezaria. I'll make sure Yzak doesn't kill anyone," Dearka remarked to the silver-haired woman.

She laughed and patted his hand where it sat on the couch arm.

"Good luck, on that and on the match."

Having had enough of Dearka and his Mother teaming up on him, Yzak cleared his throat.

"Goodbye Mother, we'll make you proud," He said, leaning down to hug her.

She patted him on the back, "I'm sure you boys will."

The two picked up their tennis rackets from where they rested against the wall and started walking towards the door. As Yzak opened it, Dearka casually leaned over to whisper to him.

"You do know I'm not all that good at tennis right?"

Yzak blinked, cursed under his breath then hissed out a reply, "Well then you have until the first match to perfect it."

And as the two went out the door, pink outfits on and tennis rackets slung over their shoulders- Ezaria couldn't help but smile. She might be stuck at home, but she was certain that watching the matches on TV would provide more than enough entertainment for the day.

----------------------------------------------------

"The next match of the day will be between the Zala and Jule teams," The announcer's voice echoed across the court.

It was the match many people had been waiting for. While back when Patrick Zala was alive, he and Ezaria were on civil terms- their two sons were another matter entirely.

Having won their first three rounds, Yzak and Dearka had made it to the final round against none other than Athrun's team. But as Dearka listened to Yzak rattle off battle strategies and other various ways in which they were going to 'kick Athrun's pathetic ass' he noticed the lack of one rather important detail.

"Um, Yzak?"

"What?"

"Who's Athrun's doubles partner since his Dad's dead?"

Yzak crossed his arms smugly, "That's easy. Since that Orb representative is busy, he's only got three choices. One, Kira Yamato. Possible problem, but I'm sure we can handle it. Two, that girl he took with him when he left the Minerva. And three, one of the other former Minerva crew that he might have befriended. In any case, it's nothing we need to worry about."

Dearka looked skeptical, "Okaaay, if you say so Yzak. Just don't blame me if we get our asses kicked."

"You've been doing fine. I thought you said you couldn't play tennis?"

"I can't. But the concept of 'hit the ball over the net' is simple enough for even an idiot to get. It's the scoring I don't get. Did whoever invent it not know how to count or something?"

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Like I'd know, but all that matters is we win and they lose. So we just get four hits over and that's that."

As the two walked out onto the court though, Dearka spotted the one sure fire thing that would cause their defeat- namely the person playing as Athrun's partner.

-------------------------------------------

They'd tried everything, but all of Yzak's strategy fell apart at the seams given who they were playing against. It was hard to "play hard and ruthless" when you could only direct that anger towards one of the two opponents.

Needless to say, after one lucky hit against the Zala team- the Jule team scored no more. By the time the other team reached their 40 points, Yzak was seething. His glare shifted from Athrun, to the seat in the audience occupied by Kira. Kira, Yzak noted with a scowl, who was currently embracing the one person who single-handedly defeated the Jule team.

Then again, as even Ezaria noted from home, there wasn't really any way to expect Yzak to play viciously against his idol, Lacus Clyne.

On the ride home, Dearka tried his best to cheer up Yzak.

"Well, at least we made it to finals- right Yzak?"

Yzak fumed, taking a sharp turn on the road and aptly reminding Dearka that there was an angry, sore loser behind the wheel.

"Why the hell didn't he use Yamato? We could have beaten him then!"

Dearka shrugged, "I overheard that Kira said he can't play very well so Lacus volunteered to play in his place. Plus she used to play tennis with Athrun when they were children."

"Oh isn't that _peachy_," Yzak sneered.

"Come on, Yzak. We got a trophy, your Mom probably even knew we were doomed the second Lacus stepped out on the court and Athrun didn't score any of their final points. If you look at it that way, Lacus was the one who beat us, not Athrun."

Anger subsiding, the silver-haired man muttered back, "I guess. Our one point against them was one he missed."

Reaching over, Dearka ruffled Yzak's hair.

"See. We did beat Athrun, we just lost to Lacus. Which, well hell- who wouldn't lose to her?"

"I suppose you have a point…"

The car fell silent but Dearka smirked as an idea pricked at the back of his mind. Shifting until he could reach his back pocket, he pulled it out and checked the amount of money it.

"Turn right up here."

"Why?"

"I think we're both due for some ice cream."

Yzak frowned, "You're paying."

"I know, I know. But first we're going shopping to get me out of this stupid outfit."

Studying his own outfit, Yzak glared, "What do you mean stupid outfit? Mother picked this out."

"Yzak. It's pink and the shorts are riding up my ass."

"Fine. But you're buying me a new outfit too then," Yzak replied, turning the car in the direction of the mall. "Because heaven forbid I wear something you deem 'stupid'."

The two leveled each other with a glare as Yzak parked the car, both of them trying to out-stare the other. Finally, Dearka winked and quickly pecked a kiss on Yzak's nose.

"Love ya too, Yzak."

The two playfully shoved each other as they walked towards the mall entrance, but as they neared the door- Dearka slung an arm around Yzak's shoulders.

"You know that tennis thing is kinda fun. We should do it more often."

Yzak smirked, "I'll have to buy you a matching pink racket then."

The two started laughing at that, although Dearka secretly wondered if Yzak would indeed carry through with that threat. Somehow though, the fact that they'd lost the match didn't seem to matter much anymore.

-------------------------------------------------


	8. 14: Nostalgia

**Title:** Snowfall

**Theme:** 14- nostalgia

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Introspective

**Pairings:** Dearka/Yzak

**Word Count:** 2,875

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: ** Dearka thinks back on the winter day he met Yzak fifty years before.

**Notes:** Written for the deayza livejournal community's Secret Santa project. This one's for you, Ryuuen (kaguchan), so I hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

There was something about the cold weather that made him positively drowsy. No matter how long he fought to keep his eyes open, they just kept drifting closed. Dearka remarked that it 'must be naptime for all the kiddies.' Yzak threw a pillow at Dearka's head and snappily told him to 'shove it.'

It looked to be another "normal" day in the Jule household.

Standing from where he sat on the couch, Dearka walked over to the window and pressed a hand against the cool glass.

"Looks like they're going to start the snow soon," He remarked, not sure if Yzak was still listening or not. But after a few moments passed in silence, he realized that his friend had caved to his body's wishes and fallen fast asleep on the couch.

"Then again, you're going to sleep right through it," Dearka said to himself as he picked up the afghan from a nearby chair.

Draping the blanket over his companion, he returned to the window sill. Days like this might have made Yzak sleepy, but they left him thoughtful.

There was something about the snow, Dearka concluded, that stirred up provocative thoughts and memories in his mind. And today was no different.

Although the snow was fake- a mere byproduct produced by the PLANTS to simulate the season of winter- his thoughts were far from trivial.

At first, he thought of how much things had changed in the years he'd been alive. How the wars turned them against the people of Earth only to bring the two back together once the fighting was over. How the laws now favored love over genetic matchups. And how thanks to both the war and the altered laws, he was where he was today.

_How many winters had it been since I've met Yzak?_

"_Forty-nine?_ _No fifty,"_ he calculated quickly, a smile on his lips at the memory of that day.

Thinking back on it, he shook his head and laughed a bit to himself. It was no wonder he remembered it even now- it was just one of those days that it was hard _not_ to remember.

Brushing a stray graying hair from his face, Dearka sat down in the chair by the window.

_Then again, Yzak has always been good at leaving memorable impressions…_

--------------------------------------------

It was almost Christmas in C.E. 61 when they'd met, the first full winter the PLANTS had ever had.

After much deliberation on the council- the PLANTS had finally opted to begin mimicking Earth's weather patterns as accurately as possible. While it seemed very novel and exciting that mid-autumn day when the council members had voted it in- they had no idea what awaited them in the coming months.

By the time December rolled around, many of them regretted the decision as they sloshed through snow drifts and battled it out against the wind and ice. For the children though, it was an adventure waiting to happen.

And it just so happened, that two young boys would be introduced to each other that very year.

It was a formal introduction to be put mildly, almost too formal the boys decided, at a fancy dinner while their parents discussed politics and they were told they were now going to be friends.

The silver-haired boy crossed his arms and scowled at the other boy; who did his best to retort with a properly smug expression himself. Needless to say, they were only seven and really had no grasp at all on how important they would end up being in each other's life.

Ezaria spoke up over dinner about how she thought they were taking things too far- dropping the temperature and the wind chill to Earth's frigid standards. Tad merely shook his head and reasoned that if they didn't have an imitation winter they'd just be complaining about the imitation summer.

The boys, Yzak and Dearka, didn't care one way or the other. They were just bored and not too happy about being forced to "be friends" with another person. As dinner finished, Ezaria led them to Yzak's room telling them to have fun as she bustled off to attend to more council paperwork. Much to Dearka's dismay, his Father left- promising to return in a few hours to pick him up.

They were trapped- together- and there wasn't much either of them could do about it. And so, their so-called friendship began…

----------------------------------------

"Don't touch anything. I'm only letting you in this room because my Mother said so," Yzak remarked, glaring as the other boy entered his bedroom.

Dearka blinked a moment, then shrugged, "Whatever you say, momma's boy."

"What was that!"

Although he was a few inches shorter, Yzak was determined to hold his own. Perhaps- more than determined. If it came down to a fight, he was going to win it- no ifs, ands or buts about it.

But Dearka was not one to cave so easily. Quickly thinking, he eyed the white blurs outside the window with a smirk.

"Okay, if you're not a momma's boy- go outside and play in the snow."

Yzak blanched, seething inwardly that somehow Dearka had overheard his mother saying it was too cold for him to go outside today. Blue eyes darted towards his coat and then to the large window.

"Fine, but you're coming too," He snapped back, hoping that he could shift the blame to Dearka if his Mother did indeed find out about this breach in the rules.

And before Dearka could protest or take back his joking challenge- he felt Yzak's hand gripping his wrist and had his coat shoved into his hands. Whatever adventure awaited them out there, they were stuck in it together.

-----------------------------

After crawling out through the first-story bedroom window, the two boys couldn't help but stop and stare at the vast expanse of white that was blanketing the world around them. As cold as the temperature might be, it was as if the snow called to them and begged for someone to come and play in it. Not about to let their bravery (and rule-breaking) go to waste, Dearka and Yzak started running out into the white abyss before them.

Figuring he'd know best which ways to go since it was _his_ backyard, Dearka followed Yzak everywhere. At first, the boy seemed a bit awkward about having a companion with him but soon he began to open up.

"So… you get bored a lot when your Dad's at meetings and stuff?"

Dearka blinked, a bit thrown at having the other boy speak to him. Stuffing his cold hands into his pockets, he quickened his pace to keep up with Yzak.

"Yah, sometimes. I don't have as many things as you do to play with though."

"What? You mean in my room?" Yzak asked, stopping to tie a shoe.

"You have five different game systems, I'm lucky to have one."

"Oh…"

They both fell silent for a moment; and Dearka began to regret commenting on that issue. It wasn't like he meant to say that aloud.

"_Then again, it's not like I outright told him he's a spoiled brat,_" He reasoned.

But any further thought or remorse was cut off as a snowball smacked into the side of his head.

"Hey!" He yelled out, turning to see Yzak smugly grinning at him from beside a tree.

"You were thinking I'm a spoiled brat, weren't you?"

Caught off guard at having Yzak read his thoughts, Dearka left himself wide open for another snowball- this one hitting his arm.

"Who said that?" He shot back, quickly reaching down to scoop up some snow.

"Oh sure, you didn't _say_ it, but you were thinking it. I just know- so there."

"So did you get a mind reading device for your birthday or something?" Dearka quipped back, tossing a snowball at Yzak's chest.

"No- I have this thing called a brain. You should try using yours!" Yzak retorted, sending another snowball flying back.

And so it began- snowballs and sarcastic insults flying back and forth as the dreary winter afternoon crept into the early hours of evening. Despite the tingly chill their fingers and toes felt, the two boys didn't even realize how long they'd been outside. Nor did they have any idea that their two parents were now frantically searching for them.

It wasn't until the sky started to grow dark that Yzak put a stop to the snowball fight and insisted that they return immediately.

"Let's go back."

"Giving up?"

"No- it's just- something's wrong."

Dearka caught the panic in his voice, and almost wondered if along with being a momma's boy that Yzak was afraid of the dark as well.

"I'm… I'm not sure where we are anymore," Yzak finished, and the smug expression fell from Dearka's face.

"What?"

"I wasn't paying attention, you idiot! If you hadn't kept throwing those stupid snowballs at me…"

"You were the one that started throwing snowballs!"

Dearka started to walk closer to Yzak, hoping that they wouldn't get separated in the dark. But Yzak was in a bad mood, which meant anyone nearby was an apt target for his anger.

"This is all your fault!" He exclaimed, tackling the other boy to the ground and regretting it the instant they hit the snow drift.

Something underneath them made a strange crunching noise and before they knew it, the snow caved in and they fell, landing on some muddy dirt below. Dearka's first instinct was to shove Yzak off of him, but when he noticed their odd surroundings, he froze.

"Where…are we?"

By all appearances, they seemed to be in a dug-out cellar of some sort, but Yzak couldn't remember any such location on their property.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this place before."

Standing, they both brushed the mud and snow off their clothes before looking around. At one end of the dark passage, there was a wooden door blocked in with snow. And at the other end, there was a stockpile of wine bottles. A wine cellar, they both concluded.

"How do we get out of here?" Dearka asked; looking up at the hole they'd fallen in through.

"Stop asking me all these stupid questions. I don't know, okay!" Yzak snapped back, stomping over to one of the cellar's walls and sitting down.

"Okay… I just…" He sighed as he realized what a predicament they were in. Dearka already knew the danger, and Yzak probably did as well. They'd studied enough even in their primary schooling to know what happened to lost travelers on Earth who'd strayed into the snow and were trapped there overnight.

It was just scary, to think that no one might find them in time, but neither one of them would be the one to admit that.

Cautiously walking towards Yzak, Dearka sat down beside him and clutched his coat closer to him.

After a moment in silence, he quietly murmured to the boy beside him.

"Sorry…"

Blue eyes blinked open and glanced at him in surprise.

"For what?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed and failing.

"For daring you to come out here. If I hadn't done that then we…"

"Shut up. We aren't going to be stuck here! My mom will…well, I hope that she…"

Yzak trailed off and bit his lip. He wasn't about to say what he was thinking. Quietly, Dearka finished the sentiment.

"We can hope they'll find us in time."

There wasn't much else that could be said after that, the two just sitting and wondering what could possibly be done. Hoping that it would at least keep their minds off things, Dearka decided a change of subject might be a good idea.

"So um… Yzak, right?"

"Yah, that's my name," He replied, looking over at the other boy.

"Well, so what kind of stuff do you like beside games?"

Yzak paused for a moment, thrown off guard by the friendly manner he was being addressed in. Then, deciding that it was better than sitting in silence, he answered.

And so- they talked. Favorite color? Favorite food? All the standard questions one would ask to get to know someone better. As the temperatures grew colder, they scooted closer to one another to keep warm. Finally, they bridged the topic of the predicament they were in. It was a scary situation- they finally admitted that much, but they figured that between the two of them there had to be a way out.

But as it grew darker and darker, Yzak found it was harder to keep his eyes open. And now, as the last bit of light was starting to fade- Dearka was becoming desperate to think up an escape to save him and the boy he was starting to think of as a good friend.

"What if we took the racks the wine bottles are on and climbed on them to get out the hole?" He suggested.

Groggily rubbing his eyes, Yzak squinted in the direction of the racks, "You know- that might just work…"

Within minutes, they quickly worked together to get the bottles off the racks and move it towards the hole they'd fallen in from. Finally getting the wooden tower positioned, they began their climb up to safety.

Yzak reached the top first and was just about to start walking off towards the direction he saw lights in when he heard something fall behind him. Turning around, he noticed that the rack was starting to topple and some of the snow from around the hole's edge was falling in. Without thinking twice, he quickly reached out and grabbed Dearka's hands to pull him up to safety.

The sudden motion caused them both to lose their balance and they toppled to the ground once more. More of the snow fell into the hole and the rack became buried beneath it, but they were luckily far enough from the edge this time.

Looking at the boy laying beside him on the ground, Dearka smiled.

"Thanks. You saved me."

Yzak shrugged and looked the other direction, "Well, Mother would have been mad if I'd left you here."

Dearka shook his head, reading right through Yzak's tough-guy façade. Standing, he offered a hand down to the other boy.

Looking a bit surprised, Yzak finally reached out and Dearka helped him up. After a moment, the golden-haired boy heard a quiet, somewhat begrudging, mutter beside him.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Dearka replied, "That's what friends are for."

-------------------------------------------------

_And then our parents showed up with flashlights, having been searching for us for about an hour. Heh, now that I think about it- I wonder if Ezaria regrets insisting on stripping us both down and shoving us into a warm bath together the second we got back to the house. Especially after that incident when we were teens and she walked in on us in the shower. Yzak was so embarrassed after that one…_

Smiling to himself at the memories, Dearka stood and stretched out his joints.

"_Damn, how long was I sitting here anyways?_"

"About time you came back to reality," Yzak's voice cut in.

Looking over at the couch, Dearka noticed the silver-haired man sitting with his arms crossed.

"Well, well- looks like sleeping beauty woke up. I was afraid I was going to have to play prince and kiss you to get a stir. Then we could have dressed you in a pretty pink dress."

"And what about you? Staring off into space looking for signs of Santa and his reindeer? Too bad, I already told him you've been naughty this year and you're getting coal."

The two playfully glared at each other for a moment before Dearka looked back towards the snow.

"…I was just thinking about that night we met."

He could hear Yzak standing behind him, but he didn't move from where he stood by the window.

"Oh? You mean how you were an idiot and got me stuck in some muddy old cellar?"

"Not my fault you're so damned stubborn," Dearka retorted as he felt two arms wrapping around his waist.

"I'm not a mule, Dearka."

"Could have fooled me."

"You're the ass," Yzak noted casually, resting his head on Dearka's shoulder.

Looking back over his shoulder, Dearka pressed a chaste kiss to Yzak's forehead.

"We've both done our share of riding, partner."

Yzak snorted, "Okay- that was just lame."

"Oh shut up, it was not."

"That was corny and lame and you know it, Dearka Elthman."

Laughing to himself, he leaned his head forward against the cold window, "Okay- so it was. Sue me; I'm getting too old to come up with anything better than that."

"And yet you _still_ keep trying to be funny," Yzak remarked, pulling back and rolling his eyes.

Dearka turned and pulled the shorter man into an embrace. Ruffling his silver hair, the taller man couldn't help but grin when Yzak glared up at him.

"You love it, so there," Dearka remarked with a smirk.

"No, I just love you- idiot," He muttered back.

And finding that they didn't have much more to bicker about at the moment, they leaned in for a kiss; the snow still falling outside just like it had those many years before.

--------------------------------------------


End file.
